Five Nights with the Katsushika Police
by Sjkohaku
Summary: When the Katsushika Police learns of a mysterious pizzeria haunting a strange town, they investigate the secrets of the long forgotten place filled with killer animatronics. Will Ryotsu and his band of cops survive the nights or are they doomed forever? A Kochikame x FNAF crossover.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Sjkohaku here! Welcome to my Five Nights at Freddy's x Kochikame fanfic. This is a story about the Kameari Police investigating the haunted Freddy Faz Bear Pizzeria. Join Kankichi Ryotsu and his Police friends as they investigate the secrets of the spooky restaurant.**

**For those who don't know, Kochikame is a comedy Police manga written by Osamu Akimoto and was adopted into a long running anime, 2 anime movies, one live drama TV series (of 8 episodes), several small video games, and one live drama movie. Kochikame's latest appearance is Ryotsu in the crossover game : Shonen Jump J-Stars Victory vs ( or vs + (plus) [ European/American/other international versions]).**

**Five Nights at Freddy's is a popular horror themed game franchise created by Scott Cawthon in 2014. This includes ALL Animatronics in series so far. They will appear in their respective nights to scare ALL Security Guards (Mike Schmidt [game 1], Jeremy Fitzgerald[game 2], Fritz Smith[game 2 : Custom Night] , and the unnamed "Actor" guard[ game 3].There will be an appearance by Phone Guy and Purple Guy[as SpringTrap]. FOR THIS FANFIC, ALL ANIMATRONICS HAVE MOVED UNDER ONE ROOF - ONE PIZZERIA.)**

**If you, dear reader, want more info on either franchise, research them by Google, bing, Internet explorer, or any web browser with a global net search engine.**

**Cast of Characters by Series:**

**Kochikame:**

Police Officers:

* Tonda Gomez (Shocho) [Tohn-dah | Go-mez/ Show-cho]

* Daijiro Ohara (Bucho) [pronounced Oh-hah-rah/ Boo-cho]

* Kankichi Ryotsu [Kan-kee-chee | Ree-oh-tsu]

* Reiko Katherine Akimoto [Ray-ko | Ah-key-mow-tow]

* Keiichi Nakagawa [Kay-eechee | Nah-ka-gah-wah]

* Youichi Terai / Marui Yangukan [Teh-rai]

* Hayato Honda [High-ah-tow | Honda]

* Saigo Volvo ( Former Naval Soldier)

* Jody ( Saigo's American Girlfriend, Daughter of the U. Fleet Captain, an American Navy soldier herself)

* Ai Asato / Maria [aye | Asato / Mah-ree-ah] (born male but now officially a full woman)

* Naoko Seisho (anime-only) [Nawako Sayshow] (red-brown hair ponytail &amp; dark tan) (hates ryotsu)

* Komachi Ono (anime-only) [Ko-mah-chi Oh-no] (dark-blue hair &amp; light tan) (hates ryotsu)

* Tatsunosuke Sakonji (spike haired casual wearing officer) [Sakongee]: Gamer of Fighting Spirit

*** **Dog ( [that's its official name, by the way] a clever tan male dog that randomly makes fun of Ryotsu | Is for comic relief)

Guest Characters:

Special Detectives Unit of the Metropolitan Police Department of Tokyo :

Detective Moonlight and Detective Venus: ( both are crossdressing guys wearing sailor-moon outfits)

Detective Swimpants: (um…. i leave that to your imagination P.S it's a guy in red necktie with nothing else but a black speedo that can virtually carry ANYTHING (like a phone, a banana, etc.)

Detective Dolphin: ( a crazy marine cop who solves crimes with his dolphins. He only appears in a police fundoshi that says MARINE and owns a submarine.)

Robot Police:

Robot Model 001 (flashback)

Robot Model 004 a.k.a Dametarou [Dah-meh-tah-rou]

Robot Model 005 a.k.a The Robot Cop who sets fire

ALL ARE LEGIT CHARACTERS!

**Five Nights at Freddy's:**

**Humans(Security Officers):**

*** **Mike Schmidt [Sh-mit]

* Jeremy Fitzgerald

* Fritz Smith

* Phone Guy(as phone)

* Purple Man(flashback[human]/ current:Springtrap)

**Animatronics:**

*Freddy Faz-bear (male)

*Bonnie the Bunny (male)

*Chica the Chicken (female)

*Foxy the Pirate Fox (male)

*Golden Freddy (hallucination)

*Toy Freddy (male)

*Toy Bonnie (male)

*Toy Chica (female)

*Mangle &amp; Mai (female &amp; little hand Foxy plush head)

*Balloon Boy (BB) (male)

*Marionette/ Puppet

*Endoskeleton ( of Golden Freddy)

*Springtrap/ Spring Bonnie/ Purple Man

**DISCLAIMER (MUST READ): I DON'T OWN Five Nights at Freddy's NOR Kochira-Katsushikaku-Kameari-Kouenmae Hashutsujo a.k.a Kochikame (This is the Police Station in front of Katsushika Ward). Since does not have a Kochikame archive, this story is under Five Nights at Freddy's because that is what it is based upon anyway. I'm not lying. I promise that next chapter IS with the animatronics.**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**PROLOGUE TO Five Nights with the Katsushika Police , a FNAF X Kochikame crossover.**

9 AM THURSDAY FEBRUARY 5, 1998 KATSUSHIKA POLICE HEADQUARTERS, KATSUSHIKA, TOKYO, JAPAN

It was another busy day at Katsushika Police HQ and Chief Inspector Tonda Gomez received a strange assignment from his superiors from the main Tokyo Headquarters. He wasn't sure who to give the mission to, so he called for a meeting with the Chiefs of each Police Box around Katsushika.

"Good morning gentlemen. I have summoned you all today because of a new assignment. We are given the details on the folders in front of you." Each folder contained a "Help Wanted" newspaper about Freddy Faz Bear's Pizzeria. "You know there are rumors about a haunted Pizzeria that once had history of child murders. We must investigate this serious matter. All we know is that they are an American food chain called Freddy Faz Bear's Pizzeria. The animatronics there wander the restaurant. Their motives are unclear. The workers complain about suspicious activity lurking at night. We are to send a team of investigators to look at the place and secure it. Who would like to take the job?"

A minute of dead silence then several murmurs from the other Chiefs. Then, one man, a stern short rounded, hitler-faced official, head of the Police Box in front of Katsushika Ward, named Daijiro Ohara, raised his right hand. "Shocho," he began, "If there really is such a place, then how should we proceed with preparations in case our lives are in danger?" "That's a very good question, Ohara-kun", replied Gomez. In response to Ohara, another man, with brown eyes and hair, clean shaven yet almost 50 years old, said with a raspy voice, " I suggest we use any technology as well as high security to enforce a raid on the restaurant. More people, more cameras, more security. We should equip the team with special night vision goggles and heat-reading sensors and if in case any dangerous vapors escape, we should provide oxygen tanks to make breathing easier."

**"**Oh ho, very interesting. I like it. I approve this plan. So, whose team will be sent?" Shocho asked. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged, and then came to the ultimate consensus. "We all nominate Ohara's team", All other Chiefs replied except Ohara, who looked confused. "Huh, who...me?! Ehhh! Who said it would be my team?!", He shouted. "Well, it was a majority vote.", Gomez answered. Ohara grunted. "We all know that if we are to succeed, we might as well rely on _**that idiot"**_, the man across from Ohara spoke. Ohara felt stunned and embarrassed at the same time. "Oh no. Not **Him**! RYOTSU YOU IDIOT!", Ohara screamed.

Meanwhile, at the Police box in front of Katsushika Ward, 36-year-old Kankichi Ryotsu, the idiotic policeman, paints two toy models from the store for two young boys named Takeshi and Yuuicha. Meanwhile, a blonde-haired, green-eyed women dressed in a pink Police uniform , and holding a cup of green tea, entered from the back door. "Ryou, are you still at it? Geez, you're not a kid anymore", she said,facepalming herself. "Painting dolls for kids is not a policeman's obligation. We have paperwork to do." "Aw, c'mon Reiko, they asked for it", Ryotsu complained. "At least i'm providing them something fun." "Ah, here ya go." He gave the kids the finished models. "Yay! Thanks Ryotsu!", they shouted as they left the station. "Well, they looked happy, Sempai." exclaimed Keiichi Nakagawa, coming out of his new red fancy sports car. He appeared in the center of the lobby in a yellow colored uniform hand made by his rich father's company. His short brown hair blew nicely in the wind. "Where have you been, Nakagawa?" Ryotsu asked."Oh you know, out patrolling the streets like usual. Did I miss anything?", he replied. "No no, you didn't miss anything at all, right Ryou?, she answered."Right!", he exclaimed in excitement.

4 Hours later, Youichi Terai ( renamed Marui Yangu-kan in the Manga), entered the station. He was the only one out of the cast ( other than Ohara) to be wearing the standard blue uniform, along with the eyeglasses and soft curly brown hair proved he was a smart fellow. He is a father of two young healthy boys about the age of 8 and 9. His calmness always kept the police box with an atmosphere of peace and security. He was always a nice guy and never seem to let anger control him. "Hey guys, what's happening?",he said with a smile as he entered. "Oh nothing much.", Reiko answered. "We've been waiting for you. Reiko and I bought treats for everyone. Here". Nakagawa offers Terai a bean paste bun. "Thanks"

"What's so special about those snacks? I prefer ramen over those.",Ryotsu argued. "Ryou, we bought them for tonight's late party. ", Reiko countered. "Whatever. Look, this bun looks tasty. I'm gonna draw a funny face on it." Ryotsu snatched it from the pile, takes chopsticks, and sketches a funny design of Ohara's face. "Yep, all done. Now to eat Būcho."

Before Ryotsu could put the bun in his mouth, a dark, ominous figure stood behind him. Reiko, Nakagawa, and Terai gasped. "Um, Sempai" Nakagawa began, pointing to the dark figure. "What's wrong? You scared?"Ryotsu taunted. "Būcho is.."started Terai. "Right behind you, Ryou" Reiko finished. He stopped and turned his head slowly until Būcho's face was at his own. Ryotsu's voice squeaked. And a booming voice bellowed behind him. "RYOTSU!"

"Ahhhhhh! Bu-ba-b-Būcho!", he stuttered,"It's not what it looks like, heh heh", he chuckled sheepishly.

"Ryotsu, what have I said about carving my face on ridiculous foods! Just eat it normally! Humph." Ohara was in a bad mood. Ryotsu then stuffed his face with the juicy bun.

"Want some tea, boss?",Reiko kindly offered. "Oh, sure." She went to the kitchen in the back and brought in fresh,hot green tea. "Thanks", Ohara replied. He then slowly sipped his tea. "So, Būcho, what's the matter?", Nakagawa asked. "We have a mission starting tomorrow. It's a dangerous one." "What is it?", Terai questioned. "It's about securing a haunted Pizzeria. It has a history of child murders." "Oh dear." Reiko gasped. "Poor kids, what happened there?" "Well, based from the complaints, the animatronics were tampered with. We are to investigate the place and find any evidence. We heard that somewhere in Nevada, America, that pizzeria turned up. Some American security guard messed up the equipment." "So Būcho, we're going fly to America?", Ryotsu asked. "Yes, be at Tokyo airport at 7 AM sharp. We'll catch the Noon flight and arrive in Nevada at 6 pm tomorrow. We'll switch planes from Hawaii &amp; California today after we flew through the international dateline." "Great plan, Boss!" Ryotsu jumped with glee. "Let's go to Freddy Faz Bear's Pizza place! Whoo hoo!"

7 AM FRIDAY, FEBRUARY 6, 1998 TOKYO AIRPORT, TOKYO, JAPAN

"Thanks for the ride, Honda.", Ryotsu exclaimed. "No Problem, Sempai!", he answered shyly. "Well, I believe that's everybody", Būcho began. "We have Reiko-chan, Nakagawa, Terai, Honda, Saigo, Jody, Maria, Naoko, Komachi, and...". He paused for a split second. "Who else did we forget?" "ME! Būcho, you forgot Kankichi Ryotsu!" "Sigh, right. Now that's everyone. Let's catch the flight &amp; we'll discuss the mission details when we arrive at our destination." "Why are those two coming?", Ryotsu asked, pointing to Naoko and Komachi. "Is there a problem? They are to provide backup and maybe take your shift if you slack off", Ohara yelled. "Yeesh. 's his problem?", Ryotsu grumbled.

9 AM : Everyone boarded the plane and took off. Later, they swapped planes by mid afternoon on February 6th at Hawaii, then swapped again from California to Nevada by late February drove all day February 7th to their final destination in Nakagawa Company style cars, from Carson City, the capital city of Nevada.

10 PM SATURDAY, FEBRUARY 7, 1998 BATTLE MOUNTAIN, NEVADA, USA

Ryotsu was in utter was not the image of Battle Mountain that he sought. At first, he thought it was a desolate mountain filled with dead bodies and broken weapons during some American war. Instead, it was just like any other city, with many tall skyscrapers and smaller buildings. "Tell me again why we're here?", Ryotsu asked. "Sempai, we're here because we have a mission to investigate the haunted pizzeria. Jody is going to get answers from the local police to aid us in our mission", Nakagawa replied. "Ok." "This is going to be lots of fun because my Ryotsu is here, hehehe", Maria squeaked in excitement. "Shut up, woman", Ryotsu remarked. "Aw, don't be like that, Ryou", she joked. "Look ahead, there's the place",Terai noted. "I'm scared, Ryotsu". Honda shrieked like a baby. "Oh, shut it. It's not that scary. What, ya scared of some old pizza animatronics?", Ryotsu taunted. "Ryou. Quit it", Reiko said, feeling annoyed. "That's what he deserves," Komachi responded."Yeah, same here", Naoko joined her partner's side, as well as Reiko's side. "Whatever", Ryotsu disregarded their statements.

A minute later, Jody and Saigo arrived by motorcycle. "We met with the local police &amp; their agreed to join us. Here's their team. Come on out guys", she said.

Three handsome (shadowy) figures in Night Watch outfits ghostly appeared behind her.

Can you guess who they are?

TO BE CONTINUED...

**So, if you liked this, please check out either franchise. Both are interesting and fun. Next time, you'll finally see all Five Nights at Freddy's experiences and daytime crazyness. I know that Kochikame is NOT well associated with FNAF, but I like to promote both franchises.**

**Warning: there is a possibility of any shippings related to every character listed. Post on reviews ( or forum ) which shippings would you like seeing in this story. By the way, IT MUST BE A CHARACTER FROM MY CHARACTER CAST LIST. Meaning, I accept human x animatronic, animatronic x animatronic, human x robot, robot x robot, everybody x Dog, everybody x dolphins, and human x human. You ****can**** ship the children that were included. If I get any lists, I'll put a poll on it to vote for favorites.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Night 0

**NOTE: That last part at the end of the first chapter, the one about shippings, that was merely a joke, tee hee! The real fact is that this story is to continue in a similar style as that of the FNAF games, with extended exploration involved. There will be FIVE nights, as well as some bonus nights( if i manage to write that far in later chapters). Don't worry, it's going to be fun and spooky. HAPPY HALLOWEEN, readers! - Sjkohaku, October 31st, 2015. **

Last time on Five Nights with the Katsushika Police, Ohara's Police crew arrived in Nevada, only to discover a strange-looking building. Joining the crew are new officers, local to this neighborhood, here to aid the investigation…

Battle Mountain. The supposed site of the spooky pizzeria. On a generic, dual-seated Police bike, Jody and Saigo escorted a Patrol car to the rendezvous point with Ohara's group.

"We met with the local police and they agreed to join us. Come on out guys", she said. Three shadowy handsome figures exited the car. All were in Night Watch outfits, appropriately dressed for the occasion. The man with the white uniform, a black cap, and a silky black beard appeared from the driver's seat. His muscles looked strong, he was well built. He spoke in a mid-deep, manly voice. "So, that's them?" His sky-blue eyes looked dreamy. Most of the female officers, except for Jody and Reiko, swooned towards him. He backed a little in surprise of the ladies ganging on him. They asked him all sorts of irrelevant questions. The second man to appear was a brown haired, clean-shaven, brown-eyed, grey-uniformed young man carrying a tan crate. Lastly, was a short, blue-uniformed officer, with ginger-red hair, broad shoulders, fancy shoes, and red glasses.

The three men approached Ohara. Jody began to introduce them. "This here is Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and Fritz Smith." "Hello, I'm Mike", the black beard man said in English. "I'm Jeremy", the crate tender says. "And I'm Fritz, the technician", chuckled the ginger. Jody spoke again. "They don't speak Japanese so we should try to speaking English with them. It should be fine." "Oh ho, I agree. Young men, I am Daijiro Ohara, Chief of the Police Box in Katsushika Ward. Never mind, that. Behind me are my associates: Nakagawa, Reiko, Maria, Honda, Terai, Komachi, Naoko, Sakonji, and Ryotsu." Ryotsu posed childishly when he was called. "I'm here, Boss! So these are the guys we're working with? Cool!" The security guards chuckled at Ryotsu. He was confused.

Now that they have all assembled, they brief the mission. "We'll split into three teams. One team goes into the pizzeria, one administers the progress by security patrol, while the last one sets up a base outside the site." Ohara instructed. "Even if we did that, wouldn't we need a warrant, Boss?" "Yes that's right." "But did we get any approval from the local council?" Nakagawa asked. "Glad you asked that, my friend." Jeremy answered. "After we finished our jobs with Fazbear Entertainment, we had a case against them to use their property for investigation. Somehow they did not defend their actions, they just let us win and get the permit for seizing the property. That means we have permission to go in." "Sounds good.", Naoko agreed. "Then Let's go into that Pizzeria, gang!"

NIGHT 0 : FEBRUARY 8th, 1998 MIDNIGHT

The crew split up. Ohara, Sakonji, and Fritz stayed behind at the camp to set up a base of operations, while Naoko, Jody, Komachi, and Honda patrol the streets. The remaining officers are left to investigate the ominous building. Ryotsu, Nakagawa, Mike, Maria, and Reiko stroll inside the entrance. On the outside, it looked a little bland, with a few checkered red and white color schemes, with bars of black. The sign above the entrance shows an image of a brown bear wearing a bow tie and a black top hat. Its name was FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA, the entertainment joint notorious for its infamous and memorable animatronics as well as its smelly odor of pizza. How could a kids place like this be a death house?

Inside was spooky. Lights glimmered dimly as the group slowly strided in. Spooky noises grew louder and softer in a repetitive flow. Sparks fly from cables, words written on walls mysteriously appear and disappear. The atmosphere of this place was not how Reiko imagined a pizza restaurant. "Ooooh. Burrr. It's s-so-so cold in here. How could anyone be here?", Reiko shuttered and held her jacket tightly. "Let me tell ya what, this place is just getting worse and worse every time ", Mike said. "Yeah, I bet. This is not the most presentable place to be in. Oh look at that, it's a funny cupcake. Look Reiko, a cupcake with eyeballs! That's not creepy at all," Ryotsu laughed hysterically. "Aww, it's adorable, aren't you sweet?" she pokes its nose gently like nubbing a baby's nose at a baby shower. "C'mon, there's more to look at." Mike replied. "Right. So, Mike, is it? I want to know what you know about this place. Why is it in such bad condition?" Nakagawa asked. "You've asked the right man. Long ago, this place once was a well respected pizza parlor, with animatronics entertaining children. One day, a child was killed by a strange purple man, whom no one was ever able to identify. They could not find him, he was never arrested. Later, they found the animatronics with pieces of mucus and blood, but they never knew that children were stuffed into those suits. Later, another incident occurred when another child was killed by having his frontal lobe bitten off by an animatronic. They called it the Bite of '87." Mike stopped his story. The two men looked around the walls for clues. "What about this?" Nakagawa asked. "Oh the IT'S ME sign? That's a strange one. I can't figure out who is that ME. "I think something is in here with us. Yeah, let's get moving. I'll tell you more later." The two of them walked towards the storage room.

Elsewhere, Reiko, and Maria went to the kitchen. "It's dark and damp in here.", Maria noted. "True, here, let me turn on the light." Reiko flipped the switch. Gears responded after it activated and luminescent light illuminate the room. "So, the counters are fine, the fridge is empty, the shelves are clean. But who could've done this?" "I don't know. Is someone taking care of this place?" The ladies did not see a cameo of Yellow Bear in the corner but they turned around when they saw the door locked behind them. They were trapped. A Laughter, a giggle, smooth-talking, in a woman's robotic voice was heard all around. Both ladies armed themselves with kitchen ware. The door creaked open slowly in a creaky fashion. The ladies huddled and were frightened from what possible horror is approaching their doorstep. It opened, and creaked again, and suddenly-BOO! A tall yellow chicken suit appeared. Maria screamed and Reiko moved backward onto a wall, where a skeleton hanging from the ceiling dropped on top of her. She screamed in terror. Exhausted from screaming, the ladies shutted up. The chick approached them and then its head fell off. Gasp! It was - a person inside a costume, Whew! What a relief! The person slipped out and revealed himself as Detective Moonlight, a moustached man wearing a Sailor Moon Cosplay skirt. That's when Reiko recognized him. She laughed. "You looked funny in the chicken, Detective Moonlight." She said. "Yes my dear, it was me, just scaring you for fun. I just wanted to play with you for Halloween." Maria smiled. "Yeah funny, right, October 31st. Heh heh. Actually, we're still in the 8th of February. We could pretend that it is October 31st, like it is Halloween. heh heh." This man was so cherry she forgot all about the spookiness the kitchen was in. The three of them exited the kitchen without knowing that the REAL chicken robot was behind them on the back wall, holding the skeleton Reiko found from before. Its ominous white lights flickered in the dark as it studied Moonlight, Reiko, and Maria leaving. Chica smiled evilly with her open beak. "PIIIIIII ZZZZZ AAAAAA!"

Meanwhile, Ryotsu found the Stage. On it were two animatronics, a brown bear in the middle and on its right, (Ryotsu's left) was the purple bunny. Bonnie held his guitar waiting to play some music. Freddy just stood there, holding his microphone as if he was going to sing. Ryotsu pulled off the top hat playfully. "Ha ha ha! I look handsome with this. Stupid bear, give me the mic. Ugh, ah, there we go., got it off him." Freddy stood there. No response. "Hmf, oh well. Ok," he spoke in the mic, " Ooh woo wooo ooh hooo! It's creepy and it's daaarrk. The swosshing sound, the rustling wind, Oh it's just the Fan! Look, the cupcake's baaaacck! How bad could this place be, if it got a little touch of Money! Oh Money Money Money Money!" Ryotsu stopped singing. He turned around as Freddy awoke. "Heh heh heh heh. Freddy's here!" , the bear laughed and grabbed the mic."Welcome to FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA, kids! A magical place where kids and grown-ups alike have fun and play all day. Listen to my voice, or Bonnie's guitar…" he sang. "That's me!", Bonnie interrupted. "...or Chica's clapping, You'll be glad we entertain, or else….". The music stopped. Both animatronics mysteriously shut off. "Hmn, what just happened? Nah, not my problem, they are so creepy." Ryotsu walked away in confusion, unable to process the recent event in his mind. He slips past the Pirate's Cove, where Foxy the pirate fox, awake, watches him stoll into the darken hallway. "Happy Halloween!", Foxy says under his breath evilly. "Mwahhahaha!"

"And so, here is the office where we security guards monitor the animatronics during shift. Sometimes they come to life." Mike explained. Nakagawa nodded in agreement. Suddenly, he felt a chill down his spine and shuddered to the cold air. "Hey, I think we should go. Maybe we could take a look at it, tomorrow." "Sure, let's head back and report the situation to ." "Wait, what was that?" "I don't know. That noise is terrible." The screeching noise was loud until they saw Foxy rushing through the west hallway and bangs himself on the left door. "Aaauughh!" Foxy screeched. Schoom! Mike and Nakagawa closed that door and ran for the other only to see Chica's face through the window. Both freaked out and closed the right door. They were trapped. One second later, Chica and Foxy left. Both men opened the right door and walked towards the end of the east hallway into the stage party room where everyone else were waiting. Behind the east hall corner, was a dark shadow stalking them.

"Nah. I'm telling ya, there's nothing to worry about, Reiko, it's just dumb robots. You see, just robots. Clearly none are alive to play with us for this 'Halloween' event. C'mon, cheer up, Maria it's fine. And tell me again why Detective Moonlight is here with us?" Ryotsu complained. "Oh Ryotsu, you're just the sweetest." Maria said. Reiko giggled. Moonlight sparkled his moustache and danced like Sailor Moon. Again. With his yellow crescent moon wand in hand, he glittered in the light. But his silly dance was ignored when Nakagawa returned with Mike. "Okay, everyone's here. Looks like we all can go now that our shift is complete." Everyone nodded. Again, the noise returned and this time, all four animatronics were out and about, following the officers to the entrance of the building. The officers ran screaming as the scary animal bots swiftly chased them out. RAWR! "Hey hey hey, Here's Freddy!" "Hi, I'm Bonnie. Wanna listen to my music?" "Ha-hah-hi! I-I'm Ch-ch-ee-ck-Chica. Let's Eat!" "Yarrr! Foxy will m-make you w-walk the plank!" The cops run fast in a hurry, not slowing down to catch their breaths. The Zombie-fied animatronics picked up the pace and charged. Soon, the cops were out on to the streets. "Is everyone alright?" Mike asked. "Yep!" Ryotsu answered. "I'm fine." Moonlight replied. Maria giggled and Reiko smiled. "That's good. At least those beasts don't come for us outside the restaurant."

The group left the vicinity of the restaurant when they encountered the Patrol group, who returned. Strangely, they looked funny. They were in costumes. Jody dressed a witch, Honda dressed as a werewolf, Naoko cosplayed as a mummy, and Komachi cosplayed as a vampire, all had been served with candy in pumpkin bowls. Apparently, the town folks called it Pretend Halloween Celebration Day or something like told the main team about their experiences at the local Halloween Trick-or-treat party while they went on patrol. Ryotsu's stomach growled and Ryotsu snatched all the remaining candy from the others before being chased by both teams.

Eventually, they all returned to base and reported their findings. In the end, Ohara was pleased that the investigation just started and waited to forsee any progress. Afterword, everyone retired for the day, unaware of the creatures that lurked in that infested pizza place, curiously waiting to feast on their next meal.

To be continued….

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
